Linkages of this type are previously known in a very wide variety of embodiments from the prior art. Reference is made representatively here to the following documents:
EP 1 925 523 A
DE 102 46 428 B4
GB 1215810A
U.S. Pat. No. 8,328,030
A linkage of the generic type is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 8,328,030.
The linkages, which are disclosed in the documents and in which energy absorption devices are integrated, assume a pull/push securing function, since the energy absorption device can receive (absorb) the pulling and pushing forces which are transmitted from the coupling rod to the bearing block up to a defined magnitude, with the result that the forces are forwarded in an attenuated manner via the bearing block to the vehicle chassis. The energy absorption device is provided as a rule for absorbing pulling and pushing forces which occur during normal travelling and coupling operation, for example, between the individual railcar bodies of a multiple-member vehicle combination. Here, the spherical bearing is as a rule what is known as a spherolastic bearing which absorbs the longitudinal, transverse and vertical forces which occur between the adjoining railcar bodies during traveling of the multiple-member vehicle.
Here, the structural configuration, in particular of the energy absorption elements in the form of the spring units and the connector elements, determines the possible deflection angles, as a result of which the configuration is in part greatly restricted.